The Spaces Between
by Awahili
Summary: "Music is the space between the notes" - DeBussy - A series of one-shots in the lives of Castle, Beckett, and their eclectic family. Ratings from K-T. - B MAJOR: A post-ep for "The Squab and the Quail" - "No one, Kate," he growled, sending another shiver through my body. "No one does this to you." (High T)
1. A Major

So this will be a collection of one-shots based in and around the Castle universe. In Frozen Heat, Nikki Heat remembers her mother's wisdom: "Don't rush. Like Mozart said, 'The space between the notes is music, too.'" And that's such wonderful advice, because even though we define our lives by the big moments - the birth of a child, a promotion, a graduation, the death of a loved one - it's the little moments between that make it all worthwhile. And that's what I wanted to explore here; hence, the title. So enjoy these moments, and your own, as they unfold before you.

* * *

"Uncle Rick?"

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the towheaded child at his elbow. "Yes Gracie?"

She giggled as she always did when he used his nickname for her. Everyone always called her Sarah Grace; everyone except for her Uncle Rick. Her little fingers gripped his sleeve lightly, and he berated himself silently for not washing her hands after giving her a bag of Cheetos with their deli dinner. The girl was a regular visitor to his loft whenever Kevin and Jenny needed to get away, and he was more than happy to stay home and entertain his niece for a few days. His eyes were still on his screen as he typed out Nikki Heat's latest adventure, but he divided his attention dutifully as the five year old next to him took a breath to ask whatever question had popped into her head.

"Is God gonna put a baby in Aunt Kate's belly?"

Jameson Rook stumbled mid-stride as Castle's hands jerked on the keyboard in response. His head turned to the innocent blue eyes waiting patiently for an answer. Finally he managed to find his voice and pivoted his chair around to face Sarah Grace Ryan.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Daddy says that when mommies and daddies are ready that God puts a baby in the mommy's belly, and you and Aunt Kate kiss like mommies and daddies do, so I thought God was going to put a baby in her belly."

He listened to the rapid-fire (and well thought out) reasoning of the preschooler with an amused expression, but inside he felt his heart clench. He and Kate had been trying for over a year to have a child of their own, and after many months of heartache and false alarms they'd finally gone for testing. The news had devastated them both, and some nights when Sarah Grace stayed over Rick couldn't help but notice the pain in his wife's eyes as she watched the girl sleep in the room that should have been for their child.

"Uncle Rick?"

"Sorry, baby girl," he blinked a few times to clear his head and reached down to lift her into his lap. He spun around a few times to get a squeal of delight from his niece, and when they were both sufficiently dizzy he stopped and turned them toward the picture window. Night fell early in January, and the city lights were twinkling beyond the balcony. He took a deep breath and relaxed as she leaned back against his chest, and he recalled a moment long ago when Alexis would do the same. She was off at law school now, embarking on her own journey. Pi - who had surprised him by not only staying with Alexis for so long but actually helping Castle talk her _into_ pursuing her passion for law - was working full-time to allow her to focus solely on her studies.

He returned his attention to the five year old in his arms and struggled to explain their situation in a way she would understand.

"The thing is, Gracie, that sometimes God doesn't put a baby in the mommy's belly because it wouldn't be safe for the baby. But that doesn't mean that they can't be mommies and daddies. It just means that they have to find a different way."

Sarah Grace thought about his answer for a moment, then nodded. "Aunt Kate would be a good mommy."

Her matter-of-fact statement brought tears to Castle's eyes, and he let out a soft chuckle as he kissed her curtain of blonde hair affectionately. "Yes she would, Gracie."

"She gives me an extra cookie after dinner even though she says I can only have two," Sarah Grace's hands danced in front of her face idly as she listed her reasons, and Castle was content to let the girl ramble. "She always reads me an extra bedtime story, and she checks for monsters under the bed and in the closet."

"Hey, I thought _I_ was your favorite monster-hunter," Castle pouted childishly and Sarah Grace laughed.

"You are!" she exclaimed. "But Aunt Kate says that monsters are sneaky, and she checks two times."

"Well tonight I'll check three times," Castle countered, earning a satisfied grin from his niece. "What else does Aunt Kate do?"

"She lets me pick out my own clothes when we go to the park. And whenever Mommy and Daddy go visit Grams and I can't go she takes me out for cheer-up ice cream." Just the thought of the sweet confection made Castle's stomach grumble, and Sarah Grace giggled again.

"Well, I think it's time for some ice cream of our own," he stood up with the girl, slinging her upside down over his shoulder. She shrieked in delight as he stomped across the loft toward the kitchen. He sat her down on a stool and moved to the freezer, opening the door and peering inside curiously to the amusement of his niece. He shook his head sadly and closed the door.

"I think we're out of ice cream," he said, and Sarah Grace laughed at the familiar game.

"No we're not!" her usual line came out on top of a giggle. "You said you _always_ have ice cream."

"Okay," he shrugged, "let me check again." He opened the freezer door and stuck his whole head into the cold, turning it side to side as he pretended to look for the snack. Finally, after a few minutes, he lifted both arms into the freezer and bent them at the elbows, creating the illusion that most of his upper body was deep within the small space.

"Uncle Rick!" The petulance in her voice made him laugh; she sounded just like Kate did whenever he was doing something she found exasperating.

His hands closed around the cookie dough ice cream and he let out a triumphant "Aha!" He nudged the door closed with his shoulder and set the box on the counter before grabbing two spoons from the drawer. He opened the lid and slid the treat between them before handing her a spoon.

"Aunt Kate says we shouldn't eat out of the box," Sarah Grace told him bossily.

"Well Aunt Kate isn't here," he countered, "and Uncle Rick is too tired from hunting wild ice cream to bother with bowls."

"You won't tell?" she glanced at the front door, expecting her aunt to come through it and catch them red-handed. Castle raised his free hand and used his index finger to trace an "x" over his heart.

"Cross my heart," he winked. "But only if you promise not to ask Aunt Kate the question you asked me today." It was almost seven, and Beckett would be home any minute. He didn't want Sarah Grace's innocent question causing her more pain.

"Why?"

"Because it might make her sad," Castle answered simply, scooping a rather large glob of ice cream onto his spoon and into his mouth. Sarah Grace copied his movement, shoveling a too-large portion into her own mouth. He laughed at the expression on her face as she tried to chew the cold confection, no doubt fighting a brain freeze as it worked its way down her throat. Finally she managed to swallow, and she mimicked his heart-crossing gesture in an unspoken promise.

They managed to work their way through half of the container, though Sarah Grace had gotten a fair portion of the treat on her face, hands, and shirt. Castle just watched her happily, glad to be sharing a quiet moment with the smallest member of his rather eclectic little family.

"What's going on here?" Two spoons clattered to the hard surface of the bar as Beckett walked in on her husband and niece devouring ice cream straight from the box. Castle scrambled around the countertop and scooped the girl up into his arms.

"Run for it, Gracie. It's the cops!" The girl squealed as her uncle raced up the stairs with her, and Beckett could only shake her head as she watched them go. She put the lid back on the ice cream and stowed it in the fridge, and as she dropped their spoons into the sink she heard the bath running upstairs. Satisfied that Castle was cleaning up his mess, she poured herself a glass of water and moved to the sofa to decompress. Days without Castle at the precinct seemed to drag on forever, and she was grateful when no body turned up to interrupt her plans for a quiet evening. Ryan and his wife were due home the next day, so she settled down for one more night filled with the laughter and love of a child.

Her eyes opened quickly, and she lifted her head from the back of couch where she'd dozed off. Checking the time she realized she'd only been out for twenty minutes or so, but there was no sound coming from upstairs. Usually bath time with Uncle Rick was a raucous and rug-soaked affair as he told tales of pirates and mermaids and brave princesses.

Beckett stood and stretched lazily on her way to the stairs, moving quietly in case Castle was mid-story. She found them in the spare room, furnished wall to wall with everything a five year old girl could possibly want. Ryan had complained that they were spoiling her, but Castle had just shrugged and told him that's what semi-rich uncles were for. Beckett kept them grounded - for the most part - but a small part of her enjoyed the way Sarah Grace's eyes lit up whenever she discovered a new toy or outfit.

As she neared the half-opened door, she heard Castle's voice floating down the hall. "And while he rocked her he sang, 'I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.' The end."

Beckett watched as Castle closed the book he'd been reading and adjusted masterfully until the sleeping child was transferred from his arms to her miniature canopy bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, and the sight brought tears to Beckett's eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but the movement caught Castle attention and he looked up at her. She could see her own pain reflected in his eyes, but he finished his night-time ritual by re-shelving the book in the rather impressive library of children's books. As he did, Beckett moved quietly to kiss Sarah Grace goodnight, and they met at the door.

Wordlessly he took her hand, guiding her back downstairs to the living room. He sank down onto the couch and opened his arms, smiling as she tucked herself beside him snugly. His arms came around her and she pressed further into his warmth. They breathed together for a moment, each marveling at the simple silence. When they'd first started out, Beckett had thought it impossible for Castle to just sit and be, but she'd been surprised to learn that he had no trouble sitting quietly for hours just holding her. In moments like these, she could let everything else just slip away and allow herself to just be Kate.

"I think it's time, Kate," his voice was quiet in reverence to the stillness around them. "We've waited long enough."

"Okay," she agreed just as quietly, and she felt his entire body tighten in surprise. They'd been talking about it for a while - almost six months now - but he was right; it was time.

"Are you sure?" he asked, earning a playful chuckle from her.

"Castle, you just said it was time, that we'd waited long enough."

"I know," he pulled his head back to look down into her eyes. "It's just every time we've talked about this before you seemed hesitant. I didn't push because I wanted you to be one hundred percent sure this is what you wanted to do." He brought his hand up and brushed a stray lock of brunette hair away from her face, using the motion to trace her cheek lovingly.

"I want a baby, Castle. I want _your_ baby." He kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there for a moment as he breathed her in. When he pulled back there were tears in both of their eyes.

"So we're trying the surrogate thing first?" They'd talked over a multitude of options with the doctor and come to a simple conclusion: if surrogacy didn't work, they would adopt. There was no other option for them. They wanted a child that was the perfect blend of the two of them and then, if that just wasn't in the cards, they would open their home to a child who needed one.

"Let's call the doctor tomorrow," Beckett agreed. The smile he gave her lit up his eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Her fingers carded through his hair as she returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Passion had never been an issue for them, but sometimes she was still in awe of the power she felt whenever he touched her, held her, kissed her. They barely kept it from evolving to something more bedroom-appropriate, and when they parted they were both breathing heavily.

"Tomorrow," Castle confirmed. "And when Sarah Grace goes back home, we'll celebrate this properly."

She kissed him again, nipping his lower lip playfully. "Count on it," she whispered before settling back in his arms. He laid back on the couch and brought her with him, stretching them the length of the cushions. She hummed contentedly as he lightly brushed his fingers up and down her back.

As they dozed in the quiet of the loft, Beckett thought about a dark-haired boy with bright eyes and a mischievous grin. Suddenly, she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Each chapter will bear the name of a musical note, chosen from a study that relates musical notes to emotions and moods. These are taken from Christian Schubert's _Ideen zu einer Aesthetik der Tonkunst, _published 1806.

A MAJOR: "This key includes declarations of innocent love, satisfaction with one's state of affairs; hope of seeing one's beloved again when parting; youthful cheerfulness and trust in God."

Reviews are appreciated. They fuel the fire of imagination. Until next time...


	2. Eb Major

The day started much like any other; the alarm buzzed, eyes opened, birds sang. Castle groaned and reached blindly for his phone, determined to stop the incessant noise that had woken him. He managed to silence the device and rolled over to greet his fiancée with a good morning kiss, but as he took in the empty space next to him his heart began hammering in his chest. Suddenly he was wide awake, and he sprang out of bed with a goofy grin.

He pulled on shorts and an old t-shirt before shuffling his way to the kitchen. It was already occupied, he noted, and he greeted his companions with a smile.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he hitched one hip over the stool in front of the bar and accepted the mug of coffee Esposito handed him.

"Not so loud," he said with a knowing grin at his partner. Ryan was leaning back against the kitchen counter looking like he'd gone three rounds with Mike Tyson - and lost. "Some of us are fighting a hangover."

"I thought your Irish superpowers made you immune to hangovers," Castle teased the younger man, and Ryan leveled his best glare at the writer. It was muted somewhat by the dark bags and pale skin that was the only outward evidence of the huge party they'd thrown the night before. Castle looked around his loft with an appraising glance and sipped his coffee. "You know, I could have sworn this place was trashed last night. You boys really know how to throw a bachelor party."

"Hey, I didn't get to plan the last one," Esposito said with another glance at his partner. "So we put our heads together for this one."

"Well, consider this one a success," Castle agreed. "Who cleaned?"

"I don't know," Esposito shook his head. "We crashed upstairs last night because it was such a mess down here, and when we got up this morning it was spotless."

"Huh," Castle took one last long drink of coffee and set the empty mug on the bar. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Help yourselves to the television."

"Don't take too long," Ryan was looking a little better, and as he spoke he pushed off of the counter. "We have to be on the road by ten."

"Right," he waved over his shoulder as he left his friends in the living room. As he closed the door to his bedroom, his eyes fell on the framed seashells on the wall across the room. He paused for a moment to take them in, to revel in what they represented. They were the first steps in a story he and Kate were writing together, and today they were starting a new chapter.

Today, they were getting married.

After finally settling on September, Castle realized they had almost no time to pick a venue. It was Ryan who had jokingly suggested using Castle's estate in the Hamptons, and one look at Kate had told Castle that it was perfect. He hired a planner to coordinate decorating and catering, leaving Kate with the task of finding her dress. After several non-stop shopping weekends with Lanie, Martha, and Alexis, they'd found it. It had all come together so quickly, and by the time August rolled around all they had to do was wait.

Castle spent an extra ten minutes in the shower as his mind wandered to the events that would unfold today. Castle, Esposito, and Ryan would swing by and pick up Kate's dad on the way to the Hamptons, where the girls were probably already well into their wedding day routine. Once there, they would have only a few hours to make sure everything was ready for their sunset wedding. Then he would finally be able to call Kate Beckett his wife.

Once he was shaved and showered, he grabbed everything he would need for the day and met the boys back in the living room. Esposito was checking the list Lanie had made for him to make sure the boys didn't forget anything.

"Who knew she was such a task-master?" Ryan joked as he looked over Espo's shoulder. "Is she like this _all_ the time?" His meaning was clear, and Ryan had to duck as Esposito lashed out with his free arm.

"Man, get back. You're hovering."

"Sorry," he said insincerely. He glanced up as Castle entered with his garment bag and overnight bag. "You got everything?"

"I think so," Castle looked down at everything in his arms. Ryan took the bags from him while he tied his shoes and double checked that he had his wallet and phone.

Esposito stowed his phone away and grabbed the keys from the counter. "Your suitcase is in the trunk, and our stuff is already in the backseat," he said. "And Beckett's dad is getting the boutonnieres from the florist right now. I think we're ready to go."

"Alright," Castle took a deep breath and took one last look around the loft.

"Nervous?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Oh yeah," he returned in a breath.

Esposito scoffed good-naturedly and shook his head. "Isn't this, like, the third time you've done this?"

"Yeah," Castle answered with an easy smile. "But this one's different. I had to talk Meredith into marrying me after she got pregnant with Alexis. And Gina...I really think we just got married because we spent so much time together anyway that it felt like the natural thing to do. But this...this is so much more." He carded his fingers through his still-drying hair, causing it to stand up a bit. He flattened it back down and patted his pockets to make sure he'd grabbed everything. "This is it, boys. You ready?"

Castle called shotgun on their way out of the building, but Ryan slipped by him the moment he opened the car door.

"But I called it!" he complained, but one look from the detectives had him slinking to the backseat. He stowed his garment bag next to the other two in the back and buckled into the bucket seat behind Ryan.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to an old, two-story home tucked into the suburbs. Jim Beckett opened the front door and waved, then disappeared back into the house. Moments later he reappeared with his suit hung over one arm and a box in both hands. Castle jumped out and took the box from him, settling it into the space between the two bucket seats as Jim laid his bag with the rest.

Finally they were all settled in their seats, and Esposito maneuvered the SUV out into traffic. It was a two hour drive out to the Hamptons, and with a stop for lunch they arrived at the spacious home just after one. Ryan had called ahead to Jenny to let them know they were coming, and Lanie met them at the front door.

"Kate's getting ready in the master suite. Nuh uh," she held up a hand when Castle took a step forward. "Don't even look at those stairs, Castle. Go." She turned him around and pushed him toward the rear of the house. Jim clapped his soon-to-be son-in-law on the shoulder and guided him toward the spacious sitting room that looked out over the back lawn.

Through the picture window they watched as the team of decorators set up the lawn for the reception. Center pieces were being deposited on tables as fast as they were being covered, plates and silverware were being arranged with precision and, in the middle of the chaos, Castle could just make out the 5'3" wedding planner that was in charge of the entire army.

Vanessa Chambers was listed as one of the best coordinators in the country, and Castle was glad to pay her the extra she wanted for the "rushed" wedding. Usually, she required 18 months' notice before she would agree to plan a wedding, but after hearing their story she was very nearly begging Castle to let her plan their special day. She handled everything from the catering to the decorating to the arrival and seating of guests. She had even planned for a limo to pick them up the next morning and take them to the airport for their two week honeymoon in The Maldives.

"Nervous, Rick?" Jim's voice made him turn around, and he accepted the soda the other man offered with a smile. Jim had protested rather vehemently when Castle had offered to keep the entire wedding alcohol free, but the writer made sure to stock the fridge with a large amount of alternatives for his fiancée's father. He had also told Vanessa to only get champagne for the toasts and nothing else.

"I was this morning," he answered honestly. "But as it gets closer, I think I'm more anxious than nervous. Your daughter is," he paused to find the right words, "remarkable and extraordinary and I can't wait to be able to finally call her my wife."

"You're both lucky to have found each other," Jim returned Castle's smile with one of his own. "What you two have, it's incredible." They lapsed into an easy silence as they watched the team of decorators turn the lawn into a magical landscape. Christmas lights had been draped carefully in the trees, and paper lanterns hung on ropes above it all. Castle had been worried about a night time reception outdoors, but Vanessa had assured them that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Come on," Jim beckoned for Castle to follow. "Let's go make sure everything is ready beachside."

"How come I get the feeling you're just trying to keep me busy," Castle said with a grin.

"Because I am. Let's go." They weaved their way through the tables and continued across the lawn to the series of worn stone steps that led to the small beach area. A lattice frame was already set up, as well as enough folding chairs for the small group of family and friends they'd invited. Vanessa had wrapped the lattice with a woven vine. Roses and lilies had been scattered through the vine, and a matching bouquet would be held by Kate. The sun was already on its descent, and Castle guessed they had only four hours or so before they needed to get things started.

"Johanna would have loved this," Jim said quietly. "She loved the ocean."

Castle glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. Over the years, Castle had learned about Johanna in bits and pieces from Beckett, but hearing the love in Jim's voice made his breath catch in his throat. "Kate told me the three of you would take summer trips out to Montauk when she was little."

Jim smiled at the reminder of days long past. "Katie and Johanna would spend hours walking up and down the beach looking for the perfect seashells. They brought a few back each trip, and Katie would add them to the bucket she kept in her room." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled at a long-forgotten memory. "During the school year, Katie would pull those shells out and look at each one of them, like she could tell its story just by touching them."

"I wish she was here today," Castle said finally.

"She is," Jim answered with a smile. "She is." Silence engulfed them again, and Castle watched the older man look out over the ocean with a heartbroken expression in his eyes. He tried to imagine losing Kate – having to live his life without her constant presence – and he suppressed a shudder.

"I'm gonna go check in with the officiator," he said finally. "See you later, Jim." He left Jim Beckett standing on the beach, lost in the crashing waves of his memories.

Between checking and double checking every moment of the upcoming event, four hours passed in the blink of an eye. Castle was mid-conversation with the photographer and his crew when Esposito tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, bro. Time to get dressed."

Castle checked his watch and gasped. "Oh my God. Okay, Chris," he turned back to the man with the camera, "we good?"

"You bet, Rick. See you on the other side." He shook Castle's hand quickly before Esposito wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder and steered him toward the downstairs guest suite. Ryan was already dressed; they had decided to forgo formal tuxes and opted instead for khakis, white dress shirts, and matching ties and vests. Kate and Lanie couldn't pick a color scheme for the beach wedding, so the girls had decided to get dresses to match the boys. The Ryans had been put in royal blue, and Lanie and Javier had opted for a forest green. Kate's dress was ivory, so Castle would be in a tan vest to match his pants and a bronze tie. Since they were on the beach, the entire wedding party was going barefoot.

It didn't take them long to get dressed, and as Castle was adjusting his tie the door opened. Lanie was looking stunning with her off-the-shoulder dress, and all the guys stopped what they were doing as she walked in.

"Just checking in," she waved them off as she stepped up in front of Castle. She reached up and fixed the knot on his tie with expert fingers. "You ready?"

"Lanie, I've been ready for a long time."

"Just remember, you make her cry, I make you cry. Got it?" Her stern glare made him take a step back, but just as quickly it was gone and she reached forward to gather him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you two," she whispered in his ear. He returned the embrace easily, and when she stepped back he kissed her cheek.

"Let's get this party started."

"You just get out to the beach, writer boy. I've got this all under control." She sashayed out the door, and Castle didn't miss how Esposito's eyes followed her.

"Task master," Ryan whispered from across the room, and Esposito threw a comb at him.

"Shut up."

"Make me," Ryan tossed it back with an answering smile.

"Boys," Castle stepped between them with a teasing smirk. "Please don't fight on my wedding day." He ducked as two combs came flying at him.

Vanessa found him and told him all of the guests were seated and ready. Castle passed Jenny on the lawn situating Sarah Grace in her dress. Alexis was going to carry her down the aisle, along with their wedding rings.

"Dad!" Alexis' voice floated across the lawn, and Castle turned to wrap his arms around his daughter. She had recently turned 21, and he still couldn't believe what a remarkable young woman she had become.

"Hey baby girl," he kissed her cheek and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"You ready?"

"You bet," he smiled, and she returned it with one of her own. She surged forward and hugged him again.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, Pumpkin." She released him and went to take over for Jenny, and his mother took her place.

"How you holding up, kiddo?" She hugged him tightly, and his mind went back to a time when she had to reach down for him. Now he was the one bending ever so slightly.

"Ready to get going," he admitted. "Is everything set?"

"I believe the quartet is playing the _entr'acte_ now," she returned. "So you'd better get out there." He grinned widely and stepped away from her, but she grabbed his hand to stop him. "Richard, I know things haven't always been easy for you and Katherine. I just wanted to say how happy I am for you two, and I love you both."

"We love you, too, Mother." He hugged her one last time and left her on the lawn. He walked down the beach a few hundred feet, then turned so he would be entering from the west. With the sun setting behind him, he imagined it looked pretty awesome. He just hoped Chris got some good shots before he stopped beside the lattice arch. As he came to a stop in front of the minister, he saw Chris give him a thumbs up gesture. He returned it quickly, then turned as the quartet switched to a slow orchestral rendition of "Sweet Child of Mine."

The soft melody played as Alexis and Sarah Grace came walking slowly down the aisle. There were obligatory _ooh's_ and _aah's_ as Sarah gurgled happily from her place in Alexis' arms. When they reached the front of the area, Castle kissed Alexis on the cheek, then Sarah Grace. Both girls smiled big before walking to the small section of seats that was reserved for the immediate family.

Martha was next, walking to the soft strains of the violin carrying a bouquet of lilies, Johanna's favorite flower. Castle saw some of Kate's family wiping tears from their eyes as they realized what the flowers represented, and when Martha reached her son she hugged him and kissed his cheek as well before joining Alexis and Sarah Grace.

The music shifted seamlessly into a waltz, and Kevin and Jenny Ryan emerged from the lawn. Castle's smiled widened as he shifted eagerly from one foot to the other. Vanessa had made them practice this a few times the day before, and she'd warned them not to walk too quickly to avoid kicking up sand. All of the men's cuffs had been rolled to avoid dragging, and the girls had picked out dresses that wouldn't have to be lifted. Still, their slow pace was almost murderous as they walked from the lawn to the beach.

As Kevin and Jenny split to either side, Javier and Lanie came around the corner. They, too, took their time and Castle wondered if time had slowed in order to prolong his torture. Lanie gave him a pointed look as she neared, and Castle couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Javier took his place next to Kevin as Lanie joined Jenny. The quartet quieted for a moment then, softly, the violin began to play.

Kate had found it nearly impossible to find a suitable song to accompany her walk down the aisle. She wanted to steer away from the more common songs, but she still wanted it to be elegant and memorable and - most of all - _them_. After searching a hundred different sites for suggestions, she'd finally found one that was perfect. When she'd told Castle, they'd both shared a laugh at its double meaning.

As Heatwave's "Always and Forever" came to a crescendo, Kate glided around the corner on her father's arm. Jim had chosen to wear a brown suit, though he, too, had opted to go barefoot. Kate was wearing a sheer ivory dress that looked like it had been painted on. Her shoulders were bare, and her hair had been pinned up in an elegant braid with silver pins. The result made her glow in the light of the sunset, and Castle felt his heart leap into his throat as she grinned at him from the end of the aisle.

Her eyes never left his as Jim led her to the front. Every trial, every heartache, every moment had led them to this moment, and now that they were finally here Castle could barely believe it. Her grin only widened as the distance between them diminished, and as the quartet slowed to a stop so did she.

A hush fell over the guests as the minister cleared his throat. He smiled at each of them in turn and then looked out past them.

"Love is a miraculous gift. Anyone who knows the story of Rick and Kate understands how precious and extraordinary this gift is. They've invited us all here to share in their joyful celebration of that love, to witness the joining of these two people in the bonds of marriage." He nodded once to Jim, who gripped Kate's hand just a little bit tighter and stepped forward.

"Rick," he began, "fifteen years ago I lost a woman whom I loved more than I can possibly put into words. We spent twenty glorious years together, and in that time she gave me my greatest joy - Kate. For the last six years, you have followed her, pestered her, and pushed her." This drew a chuckle from the crowd, and Rick smiled. "You have stood by her, protected her, and loved her. All I ask of you is that you continue to do so for the rest of your life." He kissed his daughter on her cheek and accepted the hug she gave him before reaching forward to shake Rick's hand. Castle gripped it, then pulled the older man in for a hug of his own. Jim clapped him on the back a few times, then retreated to the empty seat next to Martha.

After passing the bouquet to Lanie, Kate took Rick's outstretched hand and stepped up next to him, returning his easy smile as her toes sank into the soft sand. The minister paused for a moment, then continued the ceremony.

"Richard Bach wrote 'A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life.'"

Rick saw Lanie discreetly wipe her eyes behind Kate, and he gripped his bride's hands just a little tighter.

"Rick and Kate, marriage is more than a simple ceremony; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Let your love and friendship guide you as you learn and grow with each other. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. No other human ties are more tender and no vows more important than the ones you are about to make to each other." He lifted his eyes to the congregation. "Rick and Kate have written their own vows to share their expression of love and intent. Kate?"

"I wanted to go first for two reasons," she said as she stared in her love's eyes. "One, we all know how long-winded you can be," everyone laughed, even Rick, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "And secondly, I have a feeling you've used all of your writer superpowers and I didn't want to be crying through my vows." Rick expected her to take out a piece of paper or notecard, but she just interlocked their fingers and held on tight as she spoke.

"We've been through so much these last six years, some good times and some not so good. But through it all, no matter what, you've been my constant. In the beginning, whether I asked you to or not, you were always there to lend an ear or a crazy theory. As time wore on you became a friend, and then something more. You became my partner, at first only at work, then in every sense of the word.

"You have been my greatest support, my biggest comfort, my strongest motivation, my best friend, and my deepest love. And for the rest of our lives, I promise to stand by your side, to love you unconditionally, to support you in your successes and your failures, to share with you everything that I am. Always."

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on, and behind her Kate heard Lanie sniffling. Rick stared at her for a moment, his eyes shining with tears, and he swallowed thickly before beginning.

"Sixteen months ago, I proposed to you by our swings at the park. I told you the reason I was proposing was because I couldn't imagine my life without you. In all honesty, that feeling started six years ago. From the moment I met you, I knew you were extraordinary. I knew that I had found someone who was going to turn my world upside down, but I didn't know then that I had found someone who would teach me what it really meant to live for someone else. When you hurt, I ache inside. When you're upset, I feel the burden. When you're happy, I can't stop smiling. When you triumph, I celebrate.

"In my life, I will never know a greater love than this. You are my touchstone, my angel, and I promise to spend every moment of the rest of our lives showing you absolute devotion and unconditional love. Always." It was Kate's turn to tear up, and Rick panicked. "Please don't cry. Lanie will kill me." Laughter broke the silence, and Kate took the opportunity to dab the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"You get a pass today," Lanie stage-whispered as she wiped away tears of her own. The minister smiled at them both and looked at Alexis. The red-head stood and made her way to the front, presenting the wedding bands to him. He folded them into his palm as Alexis took her seat.

"These rings are an outward symbol of the love you have promised each other. Like the circle, your vows are never-ending. Kate, take this ring and place it on the third finger of Rick's left hand." She took the small gold band from him and slid it over Rick's finger as she repeated the minister's words of promise. When she was finished, Rick took her ring and did the same, never letting go of her hand as he slid the ring home.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Rick surged forward eagerly, and she laughed against his lips as his arms came around her. Applause erupted around them, and she kissed him thoroughly before pulling away. His thumbs brushed across her cheeks to wipe away stray tears, and she kissed him again.

"Alright, alright," Kevin interrupted them and they separated with matching grins. As they turned back toward their gathered friends and family, the minister laid a hand on each of their shoulders.

"May I present Richard and Katherine Castle." Everyone rose to their feet as the applause rose, and their families moved forward to embrace them. Martha hugged her son first, then wrapped her arms around Kate as soon as her father released her. After giving Sarah Grace back to her mother, Alexis wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Love you guys." She was smiling broadly when she pulled away. She turned and took Sarah Grace back, following Martha and Jim back up the aisle. As the wedding guests were dismissed to the reception area, Chris corralled everyone before the sun set.

With pictures done, the wedding party left, leaving Rick and Kate alone on the small private beach. He leaned down and kissed her properly, reveling in the giddy feeling that bubbled in him. When he pulled back she was smiling, and he'd never seen her so happy.

"Kate," he whispered. "I just...we...I..."

"Hard to believe you're an award-winning author," she teased.

He laughed and grabbed both of her hands, marveling at the way her face glowed in the fading light. "I love you so much, Kate. Thank you for...everything."

"Always." She kissed him again, then released one of his hands to lead him down the beach. They spent a few moments enjoying the solitude, and Kate made Rick laugh as she stooped to pick up some seashells.

"I hope you don't want me to frame those. That's been done."

"Nope," she laughed and handed the few shells to him. "Those are going in my bucket."

"Come on," he tugged on her hand as he fought back more tears. "Let's go celebrate."

* * *

I wanted to include their first dance, because I think I've found the perfect song. However, this seemed a very good stopping point, so I did. If you're interested, search for Frank Sinatra's "Always" and give it a listen. And, as always, reviews are appreciated.

E FLAT MAJOR: "The key of love, of devotion, of intimate conversation with God."


	3. B Major

_**FAIR WARNING**_: This story is a **very** high T. It didn't start that way, but sometimes these little pieces do what they want. So if steamy, sexy moments offend, I suggest you skip this one.

* * *

A soft moan escaped my lips as Rick pressed on a particularly tight knot in my lower back. Where he'd acquired a massage table and the various oils and lotions was a question for another time; at that moment I was completely lost to the sensations of his warm fingers dancing across my spine.

He'd been abnormally quiet since we stepped into the bedroom. My earlier hesitation at his casual avoidance of my question was gone, but I could still feel the tension thick in the air between us. This latest case was what my dad would call a "game-changer." I remembered the look on Castle's face when I told him that Vaughn had almost kissed me, the hurt and confusion in his eyes that he had been quick to cover up. Castle knew I would never do anything to jeopardize his trust in me or our relationship, but I couldn't help the flood of guilt that had overcome me when I tried to explain what had happened in that hotel room.

The tempo of his ministrations changed, and I knew his mind was traveling along the same thoughts as mine. His body crowded mine a little closer, and I could feel the heat radiating from him. His hands slid over my shoulders then all the way down my back and over my ass, and I was never more grateful for the deluxe massage table with the separated lower half; it allowed him to step between the V of my legs and apply just the right amount of pressure to have me groaning again.

Something about the way his fingers dug just a little deeper into my muscles alerted me to the shift in his attitude, and I gathered my arms under me to push up enough to glance over my shoulder at him. His face was drawn and tight with concentration, and his eyes that were normally a vibrant blue now resembled the sea in a storm. His hands bracketed my waist, pressing insistently with his thumbs at the small of my back and I laid back down as he leaned forward and pushed his open mouth between my shoulder blades. More of him was pressed against me, and I realized with a start that if I drew my knees underneath my body this could really do it for me.

"Rick," I whispered, and I felt a rumble in his chest that vibrated through my skin and down my abdomen. It pooled there, and suddenly I felt a different kind of moan escape from me. His hands still held me fast, pushing into the muscles at my waist and rubbing circles there. My mind flashed to the image of him repeating the same motion on a different part of my body, and I felt my skin flush with arousal.

I twisted and drew my knees up in one motion, pivoting to face Rick's chest as his fingers moved from my sides to my arms. One hand slid up over my shoulder and into my hair, gripping lightly at the nape of my neck as the other moved the other way and pressed into the dip where my back ended. I gasped as he pulled me flush against his body, the material of his clothes sliding against my skin. This was a Rick I wasn't familiar with, and a thrill shot through me at the thought of my normally tender and selfless boyfriend losing whatever tenuous control he was trying to maintain.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to look into his eyes, to see the storm raging there, and I lifted my head from where it rested against his abdomen. As I lifted my chin he lowered his, and whatever questions I had about our relationship and our future were answered by the desperation and need in his eyes. His fingers in my hair curled slightly, and my eyes fluttered at the sensation that shot down my spine, adding to the fire that was building in me. I moved slowly, as though approaching a wild animal, and managed to get my feet underneath me. Without shoes my partner towered over me, but he took half a step backward to allow me to stand.

My hands moved to mimic his hold, one snaking around his waist and the other ghosting over the rough stubble of his cheek before resting lightly over his shoulder. I wanted to kiss him, to reassure him, to love him, but as I lifted up to reach for his lips with my own the last thread of his control snapped.

His lips crashed into mine with bruising force, and before I even realized he'd turned us I felt my back slam against the wall next to the door. I gasped as the breath left my lungs and he used the opportunity to move down to my neck and shoulder, nipping and sucking in turns until I was writhing beneath him. His knee pushed between my legs, giving me just enough pressure to drive me crazy but not enough to relieve any of the tension that coiled low in my belly.

"Rick," I pleaded against his ear, but he ignored me in favor of gripping my hips and pressing into me more. There was nothing of the careful, almost worshipping touch he usually bestowed upon me. I was already naked, but as he pulled away and raked his eyes over my body I felt exposed. He ripped his t-shirt off in one motion, divesting himself of his pants and boxers in the next. He was back on me inside five seconds, the heat of him causing my body to react almost automatically. His mouth took mine again, and his hands held my head still as he plied his lips against mine with a force I hadn't expected from him.

I tried to pull away, to soothe away whatever demons were eating at him, but his hold was too strong. His hands glided down my shoulders, then past my collarbones to my breasts. He squeezed both roughly, then slid his fingers around to my ribs as his thumbs circled in just the way I had imagined earlier. I moaned into his mouth, hoping to convey everything he was to me in that one sound. But instead of calming him, it only seemed to spur him on through this tumult of passion that had overtaken him.

"No one, Kate," he growled, sending another shiver through my body. "No one does this to you." He lowered himself enough to replace one of his thumbs with his mouth, and I gasped as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin. I squirmed beneath him, trying to find a way to answer the desire that flooded my body. Despite his obvious need for control, he gave in just a bit and moved his hands to curl just under my knees. My hands settled on his shoulders to balance as he lifted me in one motion, pressing his body forward to pin me there against the wall. I hooked my legs over his hips, hoping to press my body down onto his in an effort to release some of the pressure I could feel pressing into my flesh, but he didn't budge.

His head rested against the wall next to mine, and I felt his chest rise and fall as he took deep, ragged breaths. His hands were gripping my arms hard enough to leave bruises, but I didn't mind. It wasn't the first time we'd engaged in something a bit more than normal lovemaking, though this was the first time I'd ever sensed an urgency in him, an energy that hummed beneath the surface of his skin. I knew he'd been upset in the hotel room, but he'd managed to push all of it down and focus on what had been important at the time. This moment was simply the culmination of bottling all of that up, and I could feel the hard tension in his muscles as he shook beneath me.

"Mine," he breathed, the word hot and rough against my cheek. "You're mine, Kate."

Gone was the affable, charming writer who spent his days bringing light and joy into a place normally shrouded in darkness. This man was a primal force, a male with an instinctual need to claim what was his, and I realized with a start that the thought of a possessive Castle turned me on more. So, instead of trying to reassure and calm him, I surrendered to his obvious need. I turned my head just enough to graze the shell of his ear with my lips and whispered one word.

"Yours."

His hands flew to my hips, tilting me and pushing up in one fluid stroke. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out as his need drove him forward again and again. I was more than ready for him, but the force of his hips crashing against mine sent sparks of pleasuring pain through me. I folded my body around his, using the wall behind me for leverage as I helped him find a rhythm that seemed to work for both of us. He grunted under me, his eyes screwed up tight as he sought and end to the torment coursing through him. My hands pushed over his shoulders, pulling his chest against me as he pushed closer still.

My muscles clenched in anticipation as his movements grew more rapid and shallow. I breathed his name like a prayer into his neck, and he came undone with a keening cry that was muffled by my shoulder. I didn't move as he stilled, listening to the echoing sound of our racing hearts in the silence of the room.

I felt his eyelashes tickle the skin at my shoulder as he blinked slowly, and my fingers smoothed over the skin of his back in an gesture of comfort. His head lifted from my neck, and I took the opportunity to run my hand through his hair, causing the sweat-soaked strands to stick up in all directions.

"Hi," I gave him a soft smile, my fingers chasing a bead of sweat down his cheek. His eyes looked a little less haunted and more like the vibrant blue I'd long ago fallen in love with. His lips quirked to return my smile automatically, but something in his face shifted and his gaze moved from my face to my arms and hips. Guilt flooded him, and I moved quickly to stop it before he let it consume him. My lips sought his, gentle and forgiving as I let him know just how much I loved him. He had always been so much better with words than I; there was nothing I could say that could properly describe how much this man meant to me. So I used actions to convey my message, kissing him with a tenderness and love that only he'd ever been able to find in me.

"Kate," his voice was rough as he broke our kiss, and I could hear the torment he was feeling. I just leaned back against the wall, using it to hold me up as I smoothed away the wrinkles that were bunching up on his brow. He searched my face for something so I let him look, let him see everything he was to me. His hands shifted around me to hold my weight as he stepped away from the wall. I leaned into him, both to demonstrate my trust in him and to keep us connected as he walked the few steps toward the bed. The soft fabric of his expensive sheets felt cool against my overheated skin, but as he moved away I felt his warmth leave me.

I didn't stay cold long, and I fell back onto the pillows as his mouth began exploring every inch and crevice of my body. He gave special attention to the places his hands had gripped too hard, the skin already red and bruising as his tongue laved away his earlier roughness with smooth strokes. It was him begging for forgiveness, and my heart broke for him. My hands sought his, and I laced my fingers through the spaces between as I tugged him from his supplication. He laid over me, molding his body against mine as I cradled his head against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"No," I shifted a bit and he looked up at me. I wiggled down a little until we were eye to eye, and I watched his eyes dart from my face to my arms and back again. "Hey," I held his face with both hands, pushing forward slightly to kiss him briefly. "I'm okay. _We're_ okay. Don't ever apologize for loving me that much. God, Rick," my eyes closed as I fought back tears. He'd told me about Meredith and how he'd found her in bed with her director, and then Gina sneaking around with her co-worker while he was churning out two Derrick Storm novels a year. I could only imagine the agony he'd felt at the mere idea of another betrayal, even if he knew I would never do that to him. I understood his anger and pain, and I hated that I had been its cause. "If anyone should be apologizing it's -"

"Shh," he kissed me again, shifting our bodies until he was lying on his back and I was sprawled over him. "I love you, Kate. I trust you."

His fingers drifted lazily up and down my arm, and the burning desire that had been momentarily dampened by my concern for him was quickly growing again. I curled into him and let my fingers do some exploring of their own, stopping to give more attention in certain places when his chest hitched beneath my cheek. His hands moved to my hips, more insistent now than seeking, and I rolled with the movement. My hair curtained our faces as I leaned down to kiss him again, the heat of him rising to meet me as I settled over him.

The second time was gentler - absolution rather than anger - and this time we crashed together, in sync as always. He held me close when I tried to slide off of him, so I settled my weight down and soaked up the security and love that radiated from him. I felt him kiss the crown of my head where it was tucked beneath his chin, and I was overcome with a sudden wave of sensation I had only ever associated with one word.

Home. This was my home.

I lifted my head and kissed the underside of his chin lightly, feeling the rumble of his chest as he laughed. Raising up just a little more, I stared deeply into his ocean blue eyes and let him see absolutely all of me.

"I love you, Rick. Don't ever doubt that. There isn't anyone in the world I'd rather be with."

His eyes lit up, and I saw the corners crinkle slightly as he smiled. It was an expression I'd only ever seen on him when he smiled at his daughter or Martha, and the force of it hit me like a tsunami. I laid my head down on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart beneath my ear.

"Always," I whispered, the word both a promise and a question. I had told him years ago that I was a "one and done" kind of girl, not knowing then that the man before me would fill the void in my heart. Over four years later, that man had become so infused in my very being that the thought of living a life without him made me ache. My own insecurities had caused me to wonder, had held me back too long, and made me question the man who had long ago proven himself beyond doubt. I no longer needed an answer; I felt it with every look, every touch, every kiss we shared. Still he whispered his own vow, his arms tightening around me as I drifted to sleep.

"Always."

* * *

B MAJOR: "Strongly colored, announcing wild passions, composed from the most glaring colors. Anger, rage, jealousy, fury, despair and every burden of the heart lies in its sphere."

As always, reviews are appreciated. I'm especially nervous due to the content of this one, so please let me know how I've done.


End file.
